cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Rambling about things
Don't worry, this blog isn't going to be an angry or miserable one. I don't really know what type of blog this is, to be honest, other than a crappy replacement for this month's update blog. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now, and rather than stressing myself out with finding a way to organize them all, I figured I'd just barf all my thoughts onto a page and leave it like that. So here we go. To state what is effectively the catalyst for this whole ramble right away: I'm not going to be able to play C2 for a while. This is for a variety of reasons, with the main one being school, and all the time and money that it sucks away from me. Beyond that, I lack a proper iOS device to play the game on launch, and I simply cannot adjust to how Rayark programs their games for Android. Trust me, I've tried to convert to playing the original Cytus on Android multiple times. I just haven't been able to do it. As ludicrous as it sounds that one of the bureaucrats of the Cytus Wiki won't be playing one of the two main games on this site, that's just how it'll have to be for now. I had to get that off my chest, since the lingering thought of my inevitable inability to play this game has put me in sort of a state of creative limbo, hence why I've done practically nothing since the last update blog where I said I'd be doing everything. I'm still unsure how to approach most of the projects that I mentioned in that blog, although I'd still like to finish the collab project sometime in the future, since I actually have someone to let down if I don't pull through with that. To address how being unable to play C2 will affect my presence and contributions to this site, I can assure that it won't cause me to vanish completely or anything like that. There are still plenty of matters that I can tend to on this site, namely those on an authoritative and functional level. Still, there's no fighting that it'll put a heavy blanket on my creative output. You probably won't be seeing any C2 countdowns from me for a long time, and it would probably be wise to direct any questions you might have about the game to an admin aside from myself. I'll still be here if you need me for anything else. That being said, I'm still going to be focusing on my studies and interests a little more from here on out, so don't be surprised if I become less of a "personality" here. I'll be more like the caretaker hanging out in the backgrgound—cleaning up anything that needs to be cleaned up, and stepping in to provide help where it's needed. That's about everything I wanted to say. Sorry if this blog came off to you as an appeal to pity or me trying to be "holier than thou" or anything like that; I'm simply typing off the top of my head here. I hope I managed to convey...something, particularly about the role I'll be playing here regarding this massive impending change to the site. I hope C2 is everything we expect and more. o/ Category:Blog posts